The RideAlong
by PattiL61
Summary: Chapter 5 is up 2/17/03 STORY COMPLETE! 55-David has a passenger riding with them tonight. Will the rider be enlightened? (Sorry, that summary is terrible!) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Ride-Along  
  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith sat in the Roll Call room, but she was barely listening to what Lieutenant Swersky was saying. She picked up a little bit here and there, but her thoughts were on other things.  
  
Things like whether she had done the right thing. She'd talked it over with both Fred and Bosco. Fred thought it would be a good idea and Bosco had said he would go along with it, but not to expect him to alter his way of doing things. She'd thought long and hard about it and finally she had agreed to it. Now, she was having second thoughts. She had thought that Bosco talked a good game, but that when it came right down to it, he'd do the right thing. "Well, I guess you're about to find out," she said to herself, looking at the young woman sitting next to her - her ride-a-long partner for the shift.  
  
She watched this young woman look around the room, the excitement apparent in her eyes. She had a long talk with her on the way over to the station. She'd laid down the law with her. She told her that she was to stay exactly where Faith and Bosco told her to stay. If she was told to stay in the car, then she damned well better keep her butt in the car. She had agreed. Faith stressed to her that if she couldn't depend on her to do what she was told, then that would endanger all three of them because she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her job. She understood and promised to do as she was instructed.  
  
Upon arrival at the station, Faith brought the young woman into the locker room while she changed and found a spare bulletproof vest that fit her. She was told to wear it at all times - no matter what. She understood and Faith saw the change on her face as she felt the weight of the vest as Faith fastened it on her. After changing, the two females went into Roll Call.  
  
The Lieutenant finished up the briefing and started to dismiss the officers to begin their patrols when he suddenly remembered something and called out for everyone's attention. The officers stopped and turned toward the front of the room where the Lieutenant stood.  
  
"As you may have noticed, we have a visitor among us tonight. This young lady will be riding along with Officers Boscorelli and Yokas in 55-David. So, if you are sent on a call as back-up with them, be aware of her presence. Emily Yokas, welcome to the Third Watch," he said. Emily blushed slightly as she was welcomed by the family of the Third Watch.  
  
"Ready?" Bosco said to Faith and her daughter as he returned with their radios.  
  
"Ready?" Faith asked Emily.  
  
"Yup. Let's go," Emily replied with a combination of excitement and nervousness on her face.  
  
"Hold it," Bosco said, reaching over to tighten one of the straps on the vest for her. "Pay attention and you'll be fine. No matter what kind of a call it is, stay behind us at all times," he warned her.  
  
"I will, Bosco. Promise," she replied seriously and Faith smiled. With that, the three headed out to their police car.   
  
Bosco and Faith went over the equipment in the police car and explained it's function to her. It was decided that Faith would drive and if they had to transport a prisoner, Bosco would ride in the back with them, leaving Emily in the front seat at all times.  
  
As Faith pulled the car away from the station, she told Emily to pick up the radio. "Hold the button and say, Central, show 55-David 10-98, then let go of the button."  
  
Emily picked up the microphone on the mounted radio in the RMP and held the button. "Central, 55-David is 10-98."  
  
"55-David, 10-98," came the acknowledgement from the dispatcher. Faith looked over at her daughter's smile and held back a chuckle. Bosco said from the back seat, "She's a natural."  
  
"What did I just say?" Emily asked.  
  
Faith explained, "You just advised the dispatcher that we are on patrol. 10-98 means we're available for a call or resuming patrol."  
  
"Cool," was all Emily said.  
  
"Ain't it?" Bosco replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ride-Along  
  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily held on to the handle on the door as Faith rounded the corner and screeched to a halt at the curb. They'd been sent to a domestic dispute, believed to be violent and the caller reported that there were weapons in the residence. They had discussed it while they were in route to the call and Emily's job this time was to get out and open the back door so that Bosco could make a quick exit to back-up Faith. The back doors of the police unit were not able to be opened from the inside, thus preventing prisoners from baling out of the car while in custody. Faith entered the street so that she could park the car with Emily's side facing away from the residence for her protection.  
  
"You stay in the car for now, Emily," Faith ordered her as she threw the car into park and swung open the door, drawing her weapon and not taking her eyes off the house.  
  
"Okay," Emily replied, exiting the vehicle and opening the door for Bosco. Bosco bolted from the back seat and headed off after Faith, drawing his weapon and turning his attention to what was before him.  
  
"Ty and Sully are on the way for back-up. Tell them we went in and don't leave this spot," Bosco reinforced.  
  
"Okay. Be careful, you guys," Emily called after them, the excitement making her legs shake. She watched as her mother and Bosco took up sides at the front door, with their weapons drawn and at the ready. They could hear the yelling through the door and Faith looked over at Bosco to be sure he was ready before she loudly banged on the door.  
  
"Police! Open the door!" she yelled. A loud crash was heard on the other side of the door, followed by a woman screaming, "Oh God! Help Me! He's trying to kill me!"   
  
"Ma'am, you have to unlock the door!" Faith yelled back through the door to the woman as she tried the doorknob. Emily could hear the approaching siren of what she presumed was Officers Davis and Sullivan. As the officers rounded the corner in their RMP, Emily was frightened by the sound of something being thrown through the front window, spraying shattered glass everywhere. She looked back at the house and saw a chair now laying on the front lawn.  
  
Bosco positioned himself to try to kick the door open because it didn't seem like the woman was going to be able to open it for them and there was definitely a need for them to gain entry to the residence right away. Neighbors had started to come out to watch the fracas and were congregating across the street. As Davis exited the passenger side of   
55-Charlie, he advised the onlookers to disburse because there were reports of a weapon. Some of the neighbors obliged to a certain degree, but most just stood their ground, oblivious to the officer's warning. Just as Sully and Davis exited their vehicle and were hustling up past 55-David and Emily, Bosco readied himself to kick the door.   
  
"Back away from the door, Ma'am!" Faith yelled out as Bosco bent down slightly and raised his foot to kick in the door. In what seemed like slow motion, but in fact happened too quickly to calculate, a loud shot rang out and a large hole was made in the door right above where Bosco had bent down. Faith quickly looked to see that Bosco was okay and her gaze immediately shifted to Emily in time to see Davis dive at her and pull her to the ground alongside of him and Sully. Faith turned her attention back to the matter at hand as Bosco kicked the door and it swung open wide.   
  
Bosco rolled into the house and to the side from a crouching position, his weapon in front of him as he scanned the room for the subject with the gun. At the same time, Faith entered standing and peeled off to the other side of the door with her weapon at the ready also.  
  
The two officers quickly evaluated the scene before them and disappeared inside the building, out of Emily's site. "Stay right here on the ground. Do not move from this spot," Sully said to Emily, making eye contact with her to let her know that he meant business. Emily nodded, unable to speak. As Sully and Davis stood up to make their way in to back-up Faith and Bosco, Emily heard Sully speaking into his radio.  
  
"Faith, where are you?" Sully said into the radio. Emily's stomach tightened even more when her mother didn't respond to Sully right away.  
  
Finally, Bosco's voice came quietly over the radio, "We're okay, Sul. We're searching the first floor. One of you go around back to make sure that he doesn't come out that way." Sully motioned for Davis to move around to secure the back exit of the residence and he made his way up the front steps to the doorway as another shot rang out. Tears came to Emily's eyes as she heard Bosco's next transmission.  
  
"55-David to Central. We need a bus on the rush for a gunshot wound to the head. Repeat we need a bus on the rush." Emily listened as the dispatcher acknowledged the call.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

The Ride-Along  
  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily held her breath as she opened the door to the RMP so that she could listen to the radio. Sully had gone into the house and she couldn't hear his anymore. She heard Sully's voice on the radio requesting a supervisor and crime scene unit to the scene.  
  
She listened as the dispatcher confirmed Sully's request and then said, "55-Charlie, confirm for the supervisor that no uniforms are injured."  
  
Emily immediately relaxed as she heard her mother's voice over the radio as she walked out the front door of the residence and made eye contact with her.  
  
"10-4, Central. There are civilian casualties only," Faith said, walking down the steps toward her daughter, her eyes locked on her. Faith walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Emily immediately hugged her mother as she bent down so that she was level with her.  
  
"Hey. You okay?" Faith asked her. Emily was not able to speak yet. "That was somethin', huh?" Emily nodded.  
  
"I was so scared," Emily finally managed to say. She watched as the paramedics pulled up on-scene followed by the additional units from the police department.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get out here sooner, but I had to make sure it was safe in there first. But, I'm okay. See? I'm fine," Faith assured Emily, giving her a smile.  
  
"Did you just shoot someone?" Emily asked her mother quietly.  
  
Faith looked at Emily and said, "No, Emily. I did not shoot anyone. The man killed himself. He shot his wife first and then when we found him in one of the bedrooms he shot himself," she explained.  
  
"Oh. And Bosco's okay too?" she asked just as Faith saw him walk out of front door.   
  
"Yeah, Bosco's fine. He's right there," she said, pointing behind Emily. Emily looked behind her to see Bosco shaking hands and joking around with some members of the crime scene unit.   
  
"How come he's smiling and joking around?" she asked, confused as to how someone could be so nonchalant about someone else dying.  
  
"Because that's his way of dealing with it. Everyone has their own way of dealing with it. If you weren't here, I'd probably be up there talking to the others too. And, he's not laughing or joking about it. He's talking about other things. You see, most of the stuff we deal with on a daily basis is just minor stuff. You know, like lost kids and sick or hurt people, traffic accidents, business disputes, little nothing fights. This kind of stuff is rare, but the potential is always there and we never know when it's gonna pop up - like today. But, when we get called, we see everyone at their worst. There's no way to shut all of it out and there are times when it gets to us. For me it's calls involving kids and families that bother me the most. For Bosco, it's family disputes and violence against women. And that's when friends and family come into play. We count on you guys to keep us grounded," she said and Emily nodded, understanding a little better. She watched as the paramedics carried the woman out. She had IVs and oxygen and wires hooked up to her and they were moving her to the ambulance very quickly.   
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Emily asked her mother.  
  
"I don't know, Em. But, it doesn't look too good. We tried to get to her, but we couldn't get through the door fast enough."  
  
"Yeah, but you tried. And you guys all acted together. It's like you could read each other's minds," Emily said in awe.  
  
"That's because we trust each other. We know that we all have each others' backs. It's the same way at home with your Dad and me. We know each other so well that we know just about everything that the other is thinking or feeling. Just like when I know something's bothering you," Faith said, putting it into more perspective.  
  
"Hey Faith!" Bosco called over to her. He was standing next to the Lieu.   
  
"I have to go tell the boss exactly what happened. I'll be back in a couple of minutes okay? You're okay, right?" Faith said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. Go to work. I'll wait here," Emily said.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you come over with me. You wanted to see what the job is all about and this is part of it," Faith said, knowing that the woman was on her way to the hospital and the man had been removed by the coroner.  
  
Emily nodded and followed her mother over to Bosco and the Lieutenant. Sully and Davis were there also.  
  
"Officer Yokas. I need your take on what happened and then you need to go start the paperwork," the Lieutenant said.  
  
"Well, Lieu. We rolled up to a reported domestic. We got a report of weapons in the house, so we had our weapons out. We headed up the walkway and heard yelling from inside. We knocked on the door, identified ourselves as the Police. Then we heard more yelling and then a woman screaming for us to help her because he was gonna kill her. We positioned on either side of the front door and told the woman to move away from the door. Bosco got ready to kick the door in as Sully and Davis pulled up. As they were heading up the walkway we heard a shot fired," she said, motioning toward the hole in the door. "The shot came through the door just above Bosco's head. He kicked the door and we entered the residence. Sully covered the front while Davis went around to the back to cover the rear entrance. Bosco and I searched the first floor and found the husband in the back bedroom. We tried to talk to him, but before we could say anything he shot himself. We never discharged our weapons," she finished.  
  
The Lieutenant looked at Sully and Davis, "You got anything more to add?"  
  
"No, Sir," replied Sully. "It was pretty much over before it started."  
  
The Lieutenant nodded and looked at Emily. "Are you okay, young lady?"   
  
"Yes, Sir. I stayed by the car," replied Emily.  
  
"Okay, the crime scene guys have it from here. Good job all around. You two head in to start the paperwork. Sully and Davis, get back out there," the Lieutenant said.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the four officers replied.  
  
As they walked down the stairs toward their RMPs, Bosco looked over at Faith to see how Emily was doing. Faith, knowing what he was asking without having him say anything, just nodded that she was okay.  
  
That was all Bosco needed to start harassing Emily again. "So, how's your handwriting? Because, rookies always do the paperwork," he said, and Emily chuckled.  
  
"She's laughing, Faith. You didn't tell her?" Bosco said, and Emily looked at her mother with a worried look.  
  
"Oh, you know I forgot to mention that part," Faith said as Emily's mouth dropped open. "But don't worry, Em. Because the forms are all computerized now, you can type it right on the form," she finished, giving Emily a wink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

The Ride-Along  
  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily watched the prisoners and activity coming and going in the station as Faith and Bosco completed the paperwork on the domestic call that had ended up in the deaths of both the husband and the wife. They had swung by the hospital on their way from the scene only to find out that the woman had been pronounced dead shortly after her arrival at Mercy.  
  
Bosco came back into the room with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of hot chocolate for Emily. He handed her the cup and said, "So, what do you think so far?"  
  
"Thanks. Um, it's pretty intense around here. And, I think that kid goes to my school," she said, pointing to a kid in the holding cell.  
  
Bosco looked at the boy Emily had pointed out and said, "Well, I hope you don't hang out with him because he's obviously a loser. We're just about ready to head back out," Bosco said looking at his watch. It was 9:00 p.m.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Faith said, coming back from dropping off the paperwork to the Desk Sergeant.  
  
"I am," Bosco said.  
  
"Nothing new there," Faith said sarcastically, bringing a chuckle from Emily. Bosco turned and gave her a comical look.  
  
"No respect. I get no respect," he said as the three turned to head back out. "By the way, that kid in the cell over there, Faith?" he said, waiting for Faith to see him.  
  
"Yeah. What about him?" she asked.  
  
"Emily said he goes to her school," he finished, knowing that it would start a 20 questions game between Emily and Faith as she tried to find out if she knew him, if she hung out with him, etc. He laughed as Emily gave him a shocked look as if to say, "I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Em? You know that boy?" Faith started as they headed out the front door. Bosco followed with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
They had just finished having their dinner and were heading back out to the car as a little girl walked past them, apparently without anyone with her. Faith looked at Bosco as he watched the girl wander down the street. He looked back at his partner. "Now, that can't be good," he said, throwing his cup of coffee in a nearby trashcan and they followed the little girl.  
  
"Hey, little girl," Faith said as they tried to catch up to the child without scaring her. "Wait. Where's your Mom or Dad?"  
  
The little girl stopped and looked toward the strang woman's voice. She saw that she was a police officer and said, "P'icelady?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, squatting down next to the girl. "I'm a police lady. What are you doing out here by yourself? Are you lost?"  
  
"No. Mommy's sleeping," the girl said as she touched the badge and patches on Faith's uniform.  
  
"Where is Mommy sleeping? Is Mommy sick?" Faith continued.  
  
"Mommy's cold. Gonna get blankie," the girl said, looking back behind Faith to where she'd come from.  
  
"What's your name, Honey?" Faith asked.  
  
"Holly. What's your name?" the girl said.  
  
"My name's Faith and this is Bosco, and this is my little girl, Emily," she said, introducing the other two. "So, Holly? Where is Mommy sleeping? Can you show me?"  
  
"Have to get blankie first," Holly said.  
  
"You know what? She can use my coat," Faith said, taking off her coat and handing it to Holly. "Take my coat to Mommy. We'll go with you to make sure Mommy's warm enough, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Holly said, taking Faith's coat and walking back in the other direction. Faith, Emily and Bosco followed. They turned the corner and saw a car parked at an angle against the curb. The door was open and the light was on inside of the car.  
  
"Mommy!" the girl said, running up to the car. Faith and Bosco ran after her, telling Emily to wait a minute while they checked it out.  
  
They caught up to the girl as she put the coat over her mother, who was unconscious behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Holly, is Mommy sick?" Faith asked the girl as Bosco called for an ambulance. The dispatcher acknowledged his request as Emily walked up to the car.  
  
The little girl nodded her head, "Mommy sick."  
  
"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" Faith said, feeling for a pulse. She turned to Bosco and said, "She's alive, but her pulse is really erratic and she's not breathing that great." Faith put her head back against the headrest to open her airway more.  
  
Emily said, "Holly, why don't you come over here with me? My Mom and Officer Bosco are going to make sure your Mommy is warm and they called for an ambulance to take Mommy to see the doctor. We'll sit right here on these steps, okay?"  
  
"Okay. The doctor's gonna make Mommy better?" Holly asked Emily.  
  
"The doctor's gonna find out why Mommy's sick and then he's gonna make her feel better. Do you know where your Daddy is?" Emily asked her as she watched Bosco and Faith trying to help the woman. Bosco opened up the woman's purse to see if he could find any information to help them.  
  
"Train. We're gonna go get him," Holly said.  
  
"Train? Daddy's on the train? And you and Mommy were going to pick him up?" Emily asked and the girl nodded  
  
"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" Holly asked, finally noticing the urgent activity around her mother.  
  
"Mom!" Emily called out to Faith as she saw something when Bosco was shining the flashlight inside the car.  
  
"Yeah, Em?" Faith said, looking back at her daughter.  
  
"What's on her wrist? I thought I saw one of those bracelets from the flashlight. You know, that tell people you're sick," Emily said.  
  
Faith looked at the woman's arm and pushed her sleeve up. "Good job, Em. She's diabetic," Faith called as the ambulance pulled around the corner.  
  
Kim and Alex got out of the bus and headed over to them. "What've we got?" Kim asked.  
  
"She's unconscious, shallow breathing. She's got a medic alert bracelet that says she's diabetic. Don't know how long she's been here, we found the little girl wandering around the corner looking for a blanket for her mother 'cause she was cold," Bosco told her.  
  
Kim and Alex got the woman out of the car. Kim started an IV while the Alex took vitals and got the hospital on the radio. They went through their protocols and got the woman ready for transport to the hospital.  
  
Faith was listening as Emily talked to the little girl. "Do you know what your Daddy's name is?"  
  
"Brian," said the girl.  
  
"Do you know what time you were supposed to pick him up from the train?" The girl shook her head no.  
  
"Great, Em. I'll have the dispatcher page him at the train station," Faith said, turning to advise the dispatcher.  
  
"Hey Faith! We're ready to take off to Mercy. You gonna take the little girl or are we?" Alex called to her.  
  
"We'll follow you in. If she wakes up, tell her we have Holly and we're finding Brian at the train station," Faith said. Alex nodded and got in to drive the ambulance. Bosco re-parked the car against the curb and locked it up, taking the woman's purse and keys with him.  
  
They all got in the car and followed the ambulance to Mercy. On the way to the hospital, the dispatcher came over the radio.  
  
"Central to 55-David."  
  
"55-David," Faith responded.  
  
"David, be advised that subject has been located and is in route to Mercy to meet you," said the dispatcher.  
  
"10-4, Central." Faith said. She turned around and said to Holly, "Daddy's gonna meet us at the hospital."  
  
After they reunited Holly and her father, they checked on the woman's condition. She was sitting up and talking and thanked them for their help.  
  
As they got back in the RMP to resume patrol, Emily said, "That woman could have died and that little girl - who knows what could have happened to her - if not for you guys being there."  
  
"Sometimes we're just in the right place at the right time," Bosco said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5 Conclusion

The Ride-Along  
  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they'd left the hospital, it was almost 10:30. There was just about a half hour left of their shift. They decided to start heading toward the precinct in hopes that no more calls came in for them.  
  
"55-David," came the dispatcher's voice over the radio and Bosco groaned.  
  
"Don't answer it," he said and Faith threw him a look in the rearview mirror as she picked up the radio.  
  
"55-David," said Faith.  
  
"David, take a suspicious activity call at Arthur and 197. A woman states that she heard someone call for help outside of her building," the dispatcher said.  
  
"10-4, Central, from Arthur and 209," Faith said.  
  
"You want me to turn the lights and siren on?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, we're pretty close. We don't want to scare the guy off. We'll just cruise right in with our lights off and see if we can see anything," Faith said.  
  
"You stay in the car until we figure out what the story is, okay Em?" Bosco said.  
  
"Okay," she replied as they pulled up to the curb a block away from the call. Faith put the car in park and took the keys, opening the rear passenger door for Bosco as she got out. They both listened for a minute, but didn't hear anything.  
  
"55-David to Central. We're on the scene, but everything's quiet. Do you have an address for the complainant?" Bosco said into the radio.  
  
"Affirmative, David. Complainant lives at 1457 Arthur, Apartment 3C," advised the dispatcher.  
  
"10-4. We're investigating," Bosco said as Faith signaled that Emily could get out of the car. The three of them walked up the steps to the building and rang the buzzer alongside of the label that said "3C."  
  
"Yes?" came the elderly voice over the intercom.  
  
"Police, Ma'am. You called in suspicious activity?" Faith said into the speaker.  
  
"Oh yes. Come right up," she said, buzzing them into the building. They climbed to the third floor and knocked on the door. The woman opened the door with the safety chain still on and looked through the crack. After making sure that it was the police, the woman closed the door and they could hear the chain being taken off and then the door opened again.  
  
"Please come in," she said, stepping aside so they could come in. The woman noticed Emily with them and said, "Oh you poor dear. Are you alright?"  
  
"She's with me, Ma'am. She's riding along with us tonight to observe what we do," Faith explained.  
  
"Oh, I see," said the woman.   
  
"So, can you tell us what you saw or heard that made you call the police?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well, I was sitting here watching television and I had the window open a little for some fresh air. I heard a young woman's voice telling someone to stop and leave her alone. Then I heard a man's voice talking more quietly. I walked over to the window to look out and it looked like the man was trying to kiss the woman, but I can't be sure. That's why I called you," she explained.  
  
"I see. Well, we're going to go down and check around to make sure everything's okay. You don't know who either of them were, do you?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it - the woman's voice kind of sounded like Melissa from the first floor apartment - 1C," the woman said.  
  
"Okay. Well, thanks for calling and we'll check everything out," Bosco said as they exited the apartment. "Lock up again, Ma'am."  
  
"Yes, Officer. Thank you. Such a nice young man," the woman said to Faith and Emily and Emily tried not to laugh as Faith elbowed her in the side.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Faith, Bosco and Emily walked out to the side alley, with Emily hanging back slightly. They shined their flashlights around and Faith found a woman's purse lying on the ground. She picked it up and looked inside for some identification and found that it belonged to a Melissa Jonas. She showed it to Bosco and said, "Think it's a coincidence?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna get a raise tomorrow," Bosco said as they finished looking around the area and headed back to the building to check on Melissa in 1C.  
  
Bosco knocked on the door and heard some rustling on the other side. "Who is it?" came a man's voice from inside the apartment.  
  
"Police. Open the door please," Faith said.  
  
"There's no problem here, Officer," said the man.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'd like to talk to Melissa for a minute, Sir," Faith continued.  
  
"Uh, she's not home right now. What's it about?" the man said.  
  
"Well, she might be a witness to something. We're just checking with all the tenants. Do you live here, Sir?" Faith asked.  
  
"Um, no. I'm just waiting for Melissa to get home from work. She's okay, right?" he asked.  
  
"I hope so, Sir. Could you open the door for a minute, please?" Faith asked again. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump and what sounded like a woman crying. Bosco squared himself in front of the door as Faith pushed Emily to the side and told her to stay put no matter what.   
  
Emily took a few steps away from the apartment and flattened herself against the wall, frightened for what may have happened to the woman inside the apartment. Bosco and Faith took out their guns and Bosco kicked the door in, splintering the wood where the safety chain was screwed into it. Faith and Bosco entered the apartment and Emily heard Bosco tell someone to stop where they were.   
  
Emily listened from the hallway as Faith radioed the dispatcher for an ambulance and back-up. She heard a scuffle and saw the man try to escape out the doorway, only to be tackled from behind by Bosco in the hallway.  
  
"Don't move, Jag-off!" he yelled as he roughly pulled the man's hands behind him and effortlessly took his handcuffs off his belt and applied them to the man's wrist in what seemed like one smooth motion. Bosco stood up and looked at Emily while he caught his breath. "You okay?" he asked Emily and she nodded that she was.  
  
"Bosco," Faith called from inside the apartment. He hauled the man to his feet roughly and dragged him back into the apartment to see what Faith needed. Emily walked to the door and looked in. She saw a woman lying on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. There was a broken lamp next to her on the floor and Faith had applied a towel to her head with pressure.  
  
"See what the ETA is on that bus. She's losing consciousness," Faith told Bosco.  
  
"55-David to Central. What's the ETA on the bus? Tell them to expedite," Bosco said into his radio.  
  
A moment later the dispatcher came back on, "David, EMS is coming down the street right now. 55-Charlie is arriving at your location also. Do you need another unit?"  
  
"Negative. We have one in custody. My partner will ride with the victim to the hospital and I'll be bringing in one for sexual assault. We'll leave 55-Charlie to secure the scene until the detectives get here," Bosco advised and received acknowledgement.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Emily sat across from Bosco as he did the paperwork on their prisoner. She rode in with Bosco and Faith would catch a ride back to the house with the medics when they'd finished transporting the woman to the hospital.  
  
She noticed the look on Bosco's face as he looked over at the man in the cell. She knew that Bosco had a real problem with domestic cases from what her mother had said and she could tell that he wanted to do something to this guy. She wondered if she wasn't there if he would have. He looked up to see her looking at him.  
  
"You okay, Em?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it's just..." she said, trailing off. He put the pen down that he was writing with.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"You guys deal with so many different kinds of people every day. And, even if it's only a car accident - you deal with them when they're at their worst. Do you ever see the good that you do out there? Do you ever get any positive feedback from the people you help and protect?" she asked him.  
  
"Not nearly enough, Em. But, sometimes we do. You're right, we see the worst in people every day, but we also see the good. Take that woman that called us about the last call. If she just ignored it or didn't want to get involved, that woman could be dead right now. So, yeah. We get to see the good side of people sometimes too. And then there's times like when we helped that diabetic patient and her daughter," he said as Faith walked through the door.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, walking up behind Emily and putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"How's that woman doing?" Bosco asked her.  
  
"She's gonna be okay. She's got a concussion and she's gonna need some help to deal with the sexual assault, but physically she's gonna be fine," Faith reported.   
  
"Why don't you guys head home. I'm just finishing up this paperwork and then I'm done. I think Emily's worn out," he said, giving her a smirk.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, stifling the yawn that Bosco caught her in the middle of.  
  
"Thanks, Bos. See you tomorrow," Faith said as they got up and headed off to the locker room so Faith could change and hand in Emily's vest.  
*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
On their way home on the train, Emily looked over at Faith. "Mom?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, Em," Faith replied looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, Em?" she asked her.  
  
"For not understanding what you have to put up with every day. What you do is important and you're good at it," Emily said.  
  
"Thanks, Em. That means a lot," Faith said, running a hand through her daughter's hair.  
  
"And I'm sorry I was such a jerk about Bosco. He's cool and I saw the way he made sure that you weren't in harm's way all the time. He really loves what he does, doesn't he?" Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, Em. He does and we take care of each other out there. We're a team. We know how each other thinks. That comes from working together for so long. Kind of like how me and Daddy think alike," Faith said.  
  
"So, it's like you have two partners. You're pretty lucky," Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, I am, Emily. I am," Faith said as they arrived at their stop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End. 


End file.
